Some Things Are Meant To Be
by cmckv101
Summary: Hicca is a Viking girl with strange powers that could get her banished or killed, on top of that she is not very Viking like always looking for the peaceful way and not having a very Viking like build she is bullied and ridiculed even though she is the chief's daughter, follow Hicca on her journey and see what becomes of her.(genderbend)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello new readers and old readers welcome to this fanfic, first Toothcup pairing so please enjoy, give criticism on where to improve plot and pairing and my , writing in general, it is all really appreciated, and if you like give a follow hope you enjoy**

Hicca POV:

Berk... solidly located on the meridian of misery and only a few degrees south of freezing to death, lovely holiday destination but one problem for me this isn't a holiday for me, it is where I live, I was sound asleep in my bed with the horn sounded its loud "WAAAANNNKKK", I opened my eyes that were after being shut by sleep, realising that said horn was sounded I snapped my eyes open and threw off my blankets bed and threw off my nightgown, I looked into the mirror, I was by all means very small for my age as the Vikings that are born here on Berk are big hulking things of muscle even the women but me I was a thin as a twig and short to go with it, only things I liked about myself were my hair which was a nice auburn colour that I always kept in a single braid down my back, my forest green eyes and my brain, where as other Vikings had muscle and size with them to rush into battle with I had my brain and also my powers.

I was by no means an ordinary Viking, I am as strong as ten Monstrous Nightmares as fast as the fastest Speed stinger and as agile and stealthy as the ever-elusive Night Fury and I could transform into the Night Fury itself, of course I kept all this hidden, so I wouldn't be forced into fighting the dragons as I could understand them as well, I don't see them as beasts that need to be killed, they are kind creatures that are smart if not smarter than most Vikings.

Once I was done putting on my clothes along with my bear skin vest I bolted out of the house, when I had shut they door behind me I turned and saw a Monstrous Nightmare in front of me and it bowed to me and flew off, oh did I forget I'm treated like a princess among dragons, as I ran in and out dodging both dragon and hearing the insults from both sides along with the ones being thrown at me.

"Die ye mangy beasts" accompanied by the roars of

"Die ye scaleless shit" and the ones that were being thrown at me

"What are ye doing outside"

"Get back in before you mess something up"

Get back inside runt"

As I saw I was about to run into my dad I veered into the forge to help out. I ran in and heard Gobber shout out.

"Ye decided to join the party did yeh" , Gobber was the only one who knew my true strength and that's the way I wanted to keep it, I shouted back.

"Yeah, I'm too much Viking for those dragons" I yelled back with sarcasm laced into it while flexing my muscles under the shirt 3 sizes to big for me, I saw Gobber roll his eyes and continued on with opening the stall window and picking up the pile of broken weapons over to the forge fire and dumping them on the coals to heat them up, Gobber yelled

"Hiccup their will be consequences for what your doing holding back your tru self" I rolled my eyes and drawled back

"I'll take my chances" and picked up a sword and began to sharpen it, while staring out the window at the other teens in the fire brigade their job was cool but meh I preferred the forge, I saw all 5 of them. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Ruff was a girl and Tuff a boy, the two pranksters of the village and minions of my bully, Fishlegs Ingerman, very cute and overall a nice person, like me he was obsessed with knowledge and learning more but his sheer size made him a Viking and people over looked the knowledge obsession for just an episode in growing up, Snotlout Jorgenson, my main bully and cousin, has made my life a living hell since my mother was take by a dragon so that is 13 years and Aster Hofferson the ideal Viking, the prodigy and my ex-crush, he used to be my best friend when I was 7 but how can I like someone who fights against what I think, and he just ignores me whenever I am around or glare at me when I do something wrong, so I gave up and I don't look back on it.

I felt the sudden pressure of tongs on my shoulder, I turned and looked Gobber in the eyes.

"Ain't thinking 'bout going out there are yeh lass," he said to me, I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Pfft, yeah definitely want to go out their where I have to fight and also have a chance of dying thanks, but no thanks don't think you want to get a new apprentice anytime soon" I replied.

He let out a laugh and we both went back to repairing and sharpening as quickly as possible, we were about half way through the raid when Gobber questioned me on my new invention.

"Hicca lass wha is this new jiggy ma bob yah made" he yelled back to me, I walked back to him and saw what he was talking bout.

"Ahh see you have found my new invention Gobber" I sang, he looked back at me with an expectant look on what it did.

"It shoots bolas to take down sails on an enemy ship to either catch up or get away" I quickly explained to him, I looked back outside and heard the distinct screech of the Night Fury, I look out in awe as the purple plasma blast take out a tower, its beautiful really only problem is it destroys the defence towers, I know it does a round on all the towers and realise the next one its going to, I bolt out the door wanting to see it in action.

Gobber POV:

"Hicca…" I was about to continue but as I turn I notice the forge is empty, 'that girl' I think she can disappear at a whim and can leave me in some dead awful situations, I sih yet again and look back at her new machine and think to myself 'Wonder if this can work on dragons' I wheel it out and set it up as best I can once its ready I say aloud

"How to fire the damn thing now" just as I pulled a wooden latch and a bola flies off into the air, I can fell the smile stretching on my face and aim it at a passing Nadder and see if it works again, I pull the latch again and the bola flies towards the Nadder and wraps arounds it wings, I feel the smile spreading and my moustache rising as the beast is swarmed by Vikings, but as I was reloading the bola launcher again a Gronkle fell out of the sky and landed onto I, I pulled at the edge of my shirt as Hicca had a temper like her mother on her and I don't want to face it when I tell her doo hicky is broken.

Hicca POV: (Far side of the Island)

I sat down waiting for the familiar screech of the Night Fury and to watch the purple blast light up the sky. After a minute of waiting, the screech was building up and the sudden plasma blast appeared blowing up the tower, I stared at awe in the colours produced by it, expecting it to be just that I turned to go back before hearing a screech, I turned to look up at the sky to see something falling against the pitch black….

The Night Fury, I freeze who could have thrown a bola that fast and hard, I think for a second and come to the realization and whisper shout "GOBBER", as I am about to walk away to find the Night Fury to free it a Monstrous Nightmare comes over the cliffs edge and looks at me.

" _Please free him for us my Queen"_ the dragon bows and flies off. I begin my walk back through the village seeing houses burning down, I round the corner to the forge and walk up into it, I see stacks of broken weapons piled to the ceiling ranging from rusting maces to some of the newest swords I smithed, I sighed and got straight into it, pounding away at the soft metal banging the dents out, sharpening the blades of axes and sword, the sweltering heat causing me to sweat, knowing Gobber is more than likely out helping with repairs in the village along with everyone else, I take my top off leaving me in my breast bindings and my apron, revealing my toned yet not bulky back muscles and toned biceps.

I hum a little tune to myself working through the early morning, bringing my hammer down in beat with the little song I was humming, I was brought out of my 'work trance' as Gobber called it when I heard a cough, I spun quickly on my heels while grabbing my shirt as well, only to see it was Aster.

"How long were you their" I say in a low yet menacing voice, I see him visibly flinch as it isn't a voice many people in the village hear me use.

"A-a-a-ah I only came in" he stuttered out, I knew something was up straight away

"Turn around you damn pervert" I growl out, he obeys without question, and I quickly take my apron off and throw my shirt back on.

"You can turn back around Aster, but if that ever happens again you won't be able to continue the Hofferson line, is that understood" I snarled, I saw him nod in understanding. "Now what do you want".

"Your dad said he wanted you back at your house" he quickly said and left without another word, I quickly put away all my tools and saw that I had moved through the piles of weapons quickly leaving only half of one for Gobber to do, I walked out the door of the forge to take in the scenes of the partially burnt down village in front of me, I kept waling past the burnt down houses and dragon bodies still on the paths going around the village with blood after freezing over around the bodies, I had to try my hardest to not vomit, I picked up my pace and was soon in front of my house.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, I looked to see my father Chief Stoick stoking the embers of a fire trying to rekindle it, I could tell he heard me come in as he slowly stood up and turned.

"Ah, Hicca yer back" he gruffly said.

"Yes Dad what was it that you sent Aster for me for" I replied still fuming over Aster staring at me like that.

"Hicca yer a teen now 15 to be exact, yeh need to throw away these notions of not fighting dragons, it is yer duty to as future chieftess of the village" he began and continued on with "so from tomorrow on yeh will be in dragon training with the rest of the teens" he finished quickly, shocked at this I slowly thought of what I was going to say and finally came to a conclusion.

"No, I can go become a healer or stay as a blacksmith but I will not fight for something I don't believe is right" I answered.

"Hicca this isn't a request from a father to his daughter this a an order from the chief to their heir yeh will fight dragons" he growled out while picking up an ax.

"Yeh will need this" he said dropping it into my arms and thankfully not noticing my arms didn't droop like they did when I was acting in the forge.

"That means you need to walk like us.." while adjusting my shoulders "talk like us.." while giving me a stern look "and think like us" while tapping the side of his head.

"That will mean no thinking" I muttered to myself.

"Say something" he questioned

"Nope, but this is a very one sided" I retorted

"You are the heir Hicca yeh need to fallow the traditions now do we have a deal"

"This is very one sided" I countered.

"Deal" he continued.

"But da-" I started but was quickly cut off.

"Hicca" he said sternly.

"Fine we have a deal" I finally gave in.

"Great" he said finally happy with me for once "Now train hard Im going on another Nest hunt" while picking up his basket and shouldering it and walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"Thank be to the gods he his gone" I mutter to myself while looking at the backdoor, I set the mission for myself to find it and help it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hicca POV:

I was walking through Berks forest looking for the Night Fury, me being me, I had spent the majority of my life wandering in the forest, I am still fascinated with the ways the colours bounce around from dark greens to the light blue from the streams that appear every now and again, its picturesque and its what the majority of my journal, that and the entries.

I shake my head and realise I am getting off task and need to stay focused, I focus my mind on the scents surrounding the place the smell of earth and other animals and then one I have never smelt before, I picture a misty cloud of it and a trail, I follow it passing torn down trees and a deep gash on the surface like something had crashed, I quickened my pace and came to a rock, I stood on top of it and looked down at the creature in front of me.

It was majestic, its black scales were shining and emitting a glow that I thought wouldn't be possible from black, it was sleek and looked like the dragon was designed for speed over anything else, but I noticed the corded muscle underneath the scales, the dragon was well built and looked just as capable of taking down any dragon it wanted, I stared at it taking in its beauty while my brain was whirring in the background thinking of the best way to approach the Night Fury.

I run though every scenario from just walking straight up and taking the risk it snaps its bindings and kills me to using my powers and shifting into my Night Fury form. I plop myself right down behind the rock and think to myself 'Best bet is shifting' I let my head fall into my lap taking a deep breath and think hard of my body becoming larger and skin turning to scales, my body lengthening wings coming from my back and in a sudden bright flash I am on all fours behind the rock hoping for the best, I creep out from behind the rock. I left out a soft growl.

 _"Hello.."_ I wait for a response and get one quickly along with a warning growl.

 _"Back up"_ I quickly comply not wanting to earn the ire of the Night Fury, I studied him which I was guessing at from the deep growl that sounded very masculine along with the large body frame compared to my small one, again though that might be because I am a runt, I look at how tight the bola is around him and think of how uncomfortable it must be.

 _"I want to help you but please stay still while I do"_ I croon wanting to help, it is partially my fault after all. I look on thinking the only way to get him out is with my knife, I wait for a response before I shift.

 _"Fine"_ I hear him grunt out, I leave out a quick huff and shift back to my human form, I edge forward until I am right beside him and unsheathe my knife, I see him tense up and whisper

"Shhh shhh shhh, Ill have you out in a sec just stay still so I don't cut you"

 _"Get away from me you scaleless filth"_ he growls back

"That's not very nice considering I'm helping you" I respond.

I see him freeze in place which is enough for me and I quickly whip my knife down through the ropes and take a step back, giving him space, he slowly brought himself to his feet and looked at me while tilting his head sideways.

" _Thank you"_ he crooned.

"Your welcome" I replied while giving him a small smile.

He begins to prowl closer to me and I let him, I stay as still as a possible can while being relaxed, I can't help but admire the way he moves, its majestic, every step is calculated and allowing his body to guide him while his mind works in the background.

 _"What are you..?"_ he growled out. I looked at him in confusion trying to figure out what he meant until I came to my senses and realised that I was talking to him while out of my dragon form. I just sighed and closed my eyes and thought of what to say. I could lie but that will get me no where as he can tell I am different so might as well settle for the truth.

"I don't know" I stated simply. He looked at me again, I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were a different shade of green to mine almost toxic but to me it just made him look even more beautiful, I shook my head ridding it of the thought and focused back on him.

 _"It can't be he continued"_

"Cant be what" I questioned

" _You are the sá útvaldi"_

I stared at him wondering what in the name of the gods the Night Fury was on about.

"Mind explaining it" I said

He let out a small huff and continued

 _"It was told that a girl would come born of human body but with the heart and soul of a dreki, this person would be the living embodiment of all dragon kind benefitting from all of our strengths but none of our weakness, along with this, the person would either be the saviour or the destroyer of dreki kind, and by the will of the gods the person would be able to use the ancient ability of galdur to help accomplish their task"_ he finished off.

I was lost in my thoughts at the end of it thinking back on my life and reflecting on it, this is the reason for my abilities, I refused to call them powers, it made me think like I was going to use them to get what I want, I was an outcast not because I thought I was different to my tribes people but because I was different.

I thought when he finished this story I would be angry with the gods for this cruelty but, I felt a wave of relief come over me as I finally knew the truth about myself, I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in and opened my eyes to look into the dragons and realised that he was looking at me expecting me to faint, scream, cry anything to see if I was frustrated, I stood up and decided to play a small game with him, I took a small step back and he took a giant one forward, my plan had worked perfectly I lunged at him and hugged him around the neck, I felt him tense up under the act but after realising what I was doing he relaxed somewhat.

I let go and looked up into him, I start and say

"Thank you" he looks down at me and I can see on his face that he is wondering why I thanked him

"For telling me who I am" I can see the realisation come to his face and he lowers his head and nuzzles me into the side of my neck, I lean into it savouring the warmth he is giving off, I hear a purr coming from him and I leave a small smile go across my face, I look up at the sky and see that the sun is lowering and is creating a mixture of colours in the clouds, oranges and pinks with deep reds as well it looks beautiful, I wonder what it looks like from the air.

I felt my eyes widen as I pulled away from him and saw the puzzlement on his face.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your home?" I question, it saddens me as I feel like he is a true friend, I thought I saw a look of disappointment on his face and suddenly regretted my words.

"It isn't that I don't like you its just…. you don't have to be stuck here with me on a dragon killing Island" I saw the realisation cross his face and I saw a glint of determination in his eyes, I gulped as I knew that look, Gobber said that it was the look in my eyes when I wanted to make a new invention or prove people wrong, and he would know as I have spent the majority of my life with him, his like the father I never had. I feel my heart drop a bit as my own blood can't treat me like it, yet someone with no relation treats me like their daughter. I perk up remembering I was with the Night Fury now do and remembered the determination.

" _I think I will stay"_ he purred out, I looked at him in shock why would he stay here just for me, _" because one it is my duty and would also be an honour to protect and serve for you"_ I felt my heart plummet again and I looked into his face hoping for something else and thankfully I got it " _But also because you are my friend and friends stand by each other"._ I look at him feeling guilty, I still remember that it is my fault that he got shot out of the sky, I look down and mutter

"Why would you stay when it is my fault", I look back up and see him staring at me wondering what I was on about.

"The reason you got shot down..." I paused "its my fault my invention, I created what shot you down", I looked back up at him and he looked down at me in something I couldn't quite put my finger on, pity, I couldn't quite figure out, but I was stopped when I heard

" _Did you use it "_

"No but..."

" _Did you mean for it to be used against dragons"_

"No but still..."

" _Then you have nothing to be sorry for, Hicca you are the body of a human but the heart and soul of an alpha, I may not now you for long but, you are kind and caring yet fiercely determined you have nothing to be sorry for"_

I looked at him and could feel the tears starting to build up in the corners of my eyes, this Night Fury the most feared dragon of all has been more kind to me than my village has been to my entire life, I buried my head into his chest and let my tears fall freely and choked out

"T-t-t-hh-h-a-a-n-nk y-o-o-u" I could feel his wings move and he encased me in them, I felt time move on and I knew my tears had stopped yet I didn't move I felt safe in his embrace like nothing could get to me, it was something I hadn't felt since my mother was taken, I let out a sigh in content and said to him

"If your going to be staying we need to get you a place to hide" I looked up at his face and could see a questioning look on it.

"Island full of dragon killing Vikings that would kill you without second thought" I let out a small giggle as I saw the realisation on his face he looked cute, his eyes seemed to scrunch up and his snout angled inwards more.

"Come on I will find you a place to stay for the time being and started to move trying to get out of his wings, he wasn't budging, and I looked back up to him and saw a mischievous glint in his yes.

" _You aren't walking anywhere"_

"Ahh what"

" _Were flying, so get on"_

 _"_ Ok but I aren't getting on now, move back a bit please" I smiled sweetly up to him, he backed up a small bit and let me out of his embrace looking at me wondering what I meant, I thought of my Night Fury form again and embraced it not like I did before but with a new feeling, desire to help a friend and something else that made my stomach do flips and clouded my thoughts but in a good way, I felt my body shifting and after it was done was down on all fours, I noticed a few differences between us, I was smaller but not by much, I was also sleeker.

I looked at him and could see he was sitting down on his back legs with his wings dropped and his mouth hanging open partially, I copied him and sat down waiting for him to come back to his senses to come to him

" _Uhm.. ahh. Ughhhh ah yeah, well lets get going"_ I leave out a small draconic laugh at his stuttering and trot up to him

" _Ok come on Mr. Night Fury"_ and before he can respond I take off, I pump my wings harder and speed up through the forest, I have always loved the feeling of flying the freedom, feeling like I can do everything and go anywhere, in one word it was amazing, it made the world so much smaller, I hear a steady thump of wings behind me and look back to see the Night Fury following, I feel a small draconic grin coming onto my face.

I slow down so he can catch up , I can hear the thumping of his wings and decide to play a trick he pulls up beside me I can hear him take in a breath getting ready to speak, I take a quick dive tucking my tailfins in and wings, heading down towards the forest I open my wings and are dragged behind him, and shooting back up all in the blink of an eye or 2, and pulling up behind him, , I positioned myself right behind him copying him beat for beat watching him swinging his head back and forth trying to figure out where I had went, speed my greatest ally, never one for a straight up fist fight , I let the grin turn into a full toothless smile and barked out

" _behind you"_

I saw him stop and began to hover mid-air, he did it too quickly for me to notice, I try to slow down but feel the momentum carrying me forward, we go straight at him into his tail and soon after we are both flaying through the air and moments later were both leaving out small whines on the ground tangled in each other's bodies

" _That did not go as planned"_

Grunting he muttered _"You don't say"_

I stand up and can feel something heavy on my back, I look back and see him on my back, I grin again and flare my wings out and can see the panic spreading across him, he jumps as quickly as possible, I look around my surroundings and see were in a cove, its beautiful something to admire really and secluded as well to top it all off.

" _This would be a good spot for you to stay"_

He looks around taking it in

" _Yeah it would"_

 _I continue "Before we took off I never got your name"_

 _"Its Toothless.. and before you start asking no it's not a real name dragon don't have them we have nicknames"_

 _"Not as bad as my real name, its Hiccup"_

He didn't say anything, I quickly looked up and saw the sun was setting

" _Crap I gotta go my dad will be wondering where I am, bye Toothless see you tomorrow"_

 _"See you tomorrow Hiccup"_


End file.
